Sick Day
by High Summoner Sakura
Summary: Sakura wakes up one day to find herself sick for the first time in years. Her team gets wind of this and immediately head to her house, intent on taking care of her. How will this turn out? Team7/Sakura one-shot. Rated T for safety.


A/N: Yay, yet another one-shot! I'm not going to make this another long author's note so I'm just going to get on with this. Dedication goes to all of you people who voted for this pairing, congratulations to you all! Please read the note that I put at the end of this one-shot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sorry to disappoint you. The cleaners that are used in here are of my own invention, if there are other cleaners with the same or similar names, I apologize. The book that is used is also mine, apologies again if there is a similar book.

* * *

_Sick Day_

_By: High Summoner Sakura_

_Team 7/Sakura one-shot_

"_The best cure for a sickness is the company of others."

* * *

_

Sakura woke up at her usual time. She got out of bed and immediately fell back onto her bed. The entire room was spinning before her eyes and she could have sworn that there was a pink elephant dancing in front of her closet.

Lifting a hand to her forehead, she cringed. Her temperature was through the roof. On top of it all she had a killer headache, stomachache, and felt like throwing up. She was sick; there was no doubt about it.

There was no way she was going to attempt to heal herself, it was impossible to concentrate enough to do any good for herself. In fact, she would do more harm than good to herself, putting a lung where there should have been a kidney and such.

Reluctantly concluding that she would have to take the day off of work that day, she lifted her hand to her bedside table and grabbed the phone. Finding the desired object, she dialed the number for the slug sannin's office. The blond woman answered the phone half heartedly; it was after all about 7 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"Sakura? Why are you calling at 7 in the morning? You should be getting ready for work."

The pinkette cringed at the word work. Tsunade was going to get a kick out of her asking for a day off, and she was going to get an even bigger kick at the reason.

"I need to take the day off."

"Who died?"

Was the sannin's immediate question and it was not without reason. Sakura was a well known workaholic, refusing to miss any work. Even if it was her birthday or someone asked her out, she would still be at work.

Tsunade often had to force her to go home, enlist the help of one, or all, depending on how stubborn Sakura was feeling, to 'escort' her home. By escort, she meant drag her home, which was getting harder and harder the better Sakura got.

The last time Sakura had asked for a day off was the day her mother, the last living relative she had, died. Hana Haruno had a weak heart; everyone was astonished she lasted as long as she did. Tsunade gave her the week off but Sakura was back the next day saying her mother wouldn't want her to grieve over her death.

Sakura coughed into the crook of her elbow, not her hand so as not to spread germs, before answering Tsunade.

"No one has died Tsunade-shishou, I'm sick."

There was a moment of silence but only a moment of it.

"MY BABY IS SICK?! I HAVE TO HEAD OVER TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT AWAY! SHIZUNE!"

"Tsunade-shishou there's no need to-"

"SHIZUNE COVER FOR ME TODAY! SAKURA-CHAN IS SICK!"

Tsunade yelled away from the phone so as not to hut Sakura's ear. The pink haired kunoichi could hear Shizune panicking in the background.

"Tsunade-shishou you-"

"NO YOU CANNOT COME; YOU HAVE TO DO MY DUTIES WHILE I AM GONE!"

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU!"

Sakura yelled, sending herself into a coughing fit. The slug princess stopped yelling once she heard Sakura coughing.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"You should stay at the hospital with Shizune, with your head medic out you'll need all the help you can get."

Sakura coughed once again.

"Alright, you're right, as usual. Stay in bed, drink plenty of fluids and avoid anything that is hard to digest such as dairy products. You have the entire week off, if you're not better by the end of the week then I'm coming over."

"Hai."

"Get well soon, take your time getting better, you need the time off."

"Hai."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up and threw the phone to the floor. She hated missing work but knew it would be impossible in her current condition, Tsunade would have sent her home anyway.

'_Oh shit.'_

She dragged herself out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, she emptied the entire contents of her stomach. Laying her head on the floor she sighed in content, the cool tile floor felt nice against her hot cheek. Her body began to shiver though and she crawled back to her bedroom and somehow managed to get back into her bed.

Somewhere in the back of her mind was a voice nagging her to take some medicine for her illness but she was too tired to care at the moment. Snuggling into the sheets of her bed, since it was too hot for her to have blankets, the pinkette was thankful she decided against throwing her stuffed animal collection away. She grabbed a stuffed Totoro doll, hugged it to her chest, and fell into a sound slumber.

* * *

Naruto walked to Sakura's office door and opened it, ready to pay his pink haired teammate a visit. He let out a loud girlish scream when he saw Tsunade behind Sakura's desk.

Tsunade NEVER came to Sakura's office, opting instead for her own office where she could drink, I mean fill out 'paperwork'. The last time Tsunade came into Sakura's office, the pinkette had jumped on the opportunity and forced the sannin to help her around the hospital. In shorter words, she made her work, something the blond haired woman made very clear of her dissatisfaction but in the end couldn't resist the pleading eyes of her young apprentice.

Naruto rudely pointed his finger at the hokage.

"What the hell are you doing in here Baa-chan?!"

Tsunade shot Naruto a glare at the disrespectful name he called her.

"I am here working."

Naruto looked around, fearing for his life.

"Baa-chan is working in Sakura-chan's office, sober and willingly?! Everybody run for your lives! The world is going to end!"

Tsunade growled in annoyance at the jinchūriki and threw a stapler at his head. She ignored his 'itai' and continued to check over the file of a patient.

"For your information, I am filling in for Sakura-"

She stopped, an idea forming in her head. The blond raced to the desk and slammed his hands on the desk once he heard that his dear teammate was not at the hospital. Sakura NEVER missed work.

"What? Where is she?"

He yelled in her ear. She pushed him away from her.

"She called in sick this mor-"

Naruto was nowhere to be seen and Tsunade smiled in satisfaction. He reacted just as she thought he would. Now there was going to be someone watching over her dear, helpless, apprentice. Chuckling at her brilliance, she concentrated on the file she was examining earlier.

Naruto was running through the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him. He was out of the hospital in no time and heading down the streets of Konoha, straight towards the sick female.

"Sakura-chan!"

The blond wailed pitifully. He stopped when a thought occurred to him.

'_Wait, does this fall under the terms of the agreement? Let's see, not a birthday, holiday, injury, damn she's sick, that is a part of the agreement. Their houses are on the opposite side of town! Damnit!'_

Yes, the males of Team 7, including the two older men, had made an agreement. They all found themselves infatuated by the pinkette and, oh so graciously, decided not to put her through the pain of choosing one of them.

Right. More like Sakura had punched their heads into the ground, none too gently, at their constant bickering and yelled at them to learn how to get along or she wouldn't talk to them. None of them wanted that so they came up with an agreement. Whenever one of them was informed that Sakura was injured, sick or it was a holiday or her birthday, they were to immediately get the rest of the team and they would head to Sakura together.

Naruto cursed at the delay but he turned around and headed to the Uchiha estate, thankful that all of team 7, minus Sakura, had decided to hang out there for the day. He sighed in relief as he saw the looming mansion in front of him. Bursting through the door, he began to yell at the confused males.

"GETUPSAKURACHANISSICKANDMIGHTBEDYINGWHILEYOUSITHERE!"

Sai stared at him blankly.

"Calm down Dickless, you're talking fast enough to win a marathon."

Naruto took a few deep breaths before repeating himself.

"I said, 'Get up, Sakura-chan is sick and might be dying while you sit here.' In a much more panicked voice of course."

Everyone in the room took one look at Naruto then disappeared, heading towards the sickened pinkette.

Arriving at the familiar white door, they knocked. After waiting for a total of three seconds, Naruto knocked down the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

He screamed, running up the stairs to Sakura's room. The other males followed him closely. He threw her door open and stopped at Sakura's sleeping form. She stirred and opened her eyes, staring at Naruto.

"Nrauto-no baka, what are you doing here?"

She croaked. Naruto panicked at the condition of the pinkette.

"AH! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU LOOK LIKE-"

He was silenced as a fist connected with his mouth.

"Shut up! I swear, if you were going to…going to…..going…."

She pitched forward, unconscious from her fever. Sai caught her and stared at Kakashi who was standing in front of him, unsure what to do with his teammate. Kakashi took the kunoichi from his arms and lay her down on the bed, taking charge of the situation.

"Sasuke go get a thermometer from her cabinet, Sai, go get some extra blankets, Yamato, grab some water and Naruto….just stand still for a while."

The blond pouted as everyone ran around gathering the required items. Sasuke came back first and handed Kakashi the thermometer. He walked to where Naruto stood, at the foot of Sakura's bed. Kakashi put the thermometer into Sakura's mouth and waited for it to beep.

Sai returned with a thick blanket and placed it at the foot of her bed before standing by Sasuke. The thermometer beeped and the silver haired man took the device from her mouth.

"38.8 degrees Celsius. She has a high fever."

He said, taking the glass of water form Yamato. Sakura cracked open her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Yamato stroked the top of her head.

"We're here to take care of you while you're sick."

Sakura felt her cheek before brushing Yamato's hand off her head.

"I have a fever which means I'm probably contagious. You should leave before you guys also get sick."

"Why can't we take care of you? Every time we're sick you always take care of use, now it's time to return the favor."

Naruto said, patting her leg.

"But-"

"Ugly, shut up and sleep."

Sai said, grabbing a bear and putting it next to her. Kakashi handed her the glass of water and she gladly drank all of it.

"We'll take care of you, relax."

Sasuke said, calm as ever. Sakura gave up arguing, she didn't have the energy right now. Sighing, she closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep. Sasuke pulled the blanket up then followed everyone out of her room.

"Her, Kakashi-sensei, how did you know what to get for Sakura-chan?"

Naruto asked once they were a safe distance from the door. They were heading down the stairs to Sakura's living room.

"ANBU captain, it was required to have basic knowledge on first aid and common illnesses."

The scarecrow man replied, sitting in a brown arm chair.

"What do we do now?"

Sai asked from a green couch that also held both Sasuke and Naruto. They heard a groan from upstairs and Sasuke teleported to Sakura's door before anyone could blink. Yamato shook his head.

"That boy is too protective when Sakura is concerned."

Naruto snorted.

"Like you're one to talk, do you remember what you did to that Daichi guy?"

* * *

Yamato was walking down the street, minding his own business when he heard the footsteps of a familiar pink haired kunoichi. Yes, he knew the footsteps of his student.

He was going to greet her when he was rudely beat by someone. It wasn't just any someone either. It was a guy someone. The man had the nerve to ask Sakura if she wanted to 'catch some dinner with him.' He was asking her on a date! Yamato wouldn't have any of that, he walked up behind Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Sakura, what brings you to this part of Konoha?"

"Um, this is the way I walk home every day."

"Oh, well, you better hurry on home; you wouldn't want to miss the team dinner would you?"

"Ah, you're right! Thank you for reminding me Yamato, I'll see you at 7:00, right?"

"Yes, bye Sakura!"

"Bye Yamato, bye Daichi!"

Yamato waved with a smile on his face until she was out of sight. Turning around, he grabbed the man dubbed Daichi by the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you are leaving to? Well, since I have to go to Sakura's house at 7:00 and it's 6:00 now, that leaves me 1 hour to initiate you. You did want to take our Sakura out to dinner right? Well, we'll need to initiate you to make sure you're really cut out to date Sakura. Now, if you'll just follow me…"

After that incident, Daichi was in the hospital for a week and he never met with Sakura again.

* * *

Yamato looked out the window.

"He deserved it."

Kakashi shook his head.

"You traumatized the poor man. He transferred to an outpost in Suna to get away from you."

The brown haired man turned his full attention to Kakashi.

"Don't go reprimanding me Taichou. We all know what you did to Sora."

* * *

Kakashi was paying his little ex-student a friendly visit at the hospital. Walking down the hallway, he spotted her pink hair coming out of a patient's room….and was followed out by a man.

They made idle chit-chat outside the door and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. That man was standing a little too close to his ex-student. He watched on in silence for a few more moments.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time Sakura-san?"

"I don't have much free time Sora-san, I'm the head medic of the hospital."

"Yes, you're right, forgive me. You know, I've always admired your hair, you're so busy but you manage to keep it so smooth and soft."

He reached out and touched one of Sakura's short pink locks. The masked man grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

He. Did. Not. Just. Fucking .Touch. Her. Hair.

Only himself and a few other select people could touch her hair. Oh, this man was going to die a very slow and painful death.

Sakura excused herself to do more paper work. Sora walked towards Kakashi, who hid in a closet. Sora walked by, whistling a tune to himself. Kakashi opened the door, pulled his victim in, and shut the door. The ex-ANBU used his Sharingan on him and sent the man into a powerful Genjustsu. Kakashi used a sound nullifying Jutsu and exited the closet calmly, carefully closing the closet door behind him.

He left, not before popping in to Sakura's office to say hi, and walked out of the hospital, conveniently 'forgetting' the man trapped in the depths of his nightmarish Genjutsu.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the bookcase standing across from his position, not making eye contact with anyone.

"He touched her hair, it was totally deserved."

"The man was in a closet for two days before anyone opened the door. He was so traumatized; no one could understand what he was saying."

Sai stated. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, unrepentant.

"What about that retrieval mission with the Ame nin?"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were currently fighting a group of Ame nin. Their mission was to retrieve a scroll from a pesky feudal lord and return to Konoha. Unfortunately, the man had hired some Ame ninja to protect the scroll. Sakura, as team leader, ordered the guys to retreat. One of the Ame nin laughed

"Yeah, tell them to retreat, bitch. You're just some slut that won't be able to kill me. Once I get rid of you, I'll kill your friends."

Sakura glared at the man, but widened her eyes as he began to get attacked by an ink tiger. Sai was glaring at the man, wishing for him to die. Sasuke was already launching a fireball towards him and Naruto was making clones of himself. No one insulted Sakura and got away with it. This man was going to pay, dearly.

Naruto used Rasengan as Sasuke used Chidori and they ran toward the helpless man. Sai carried Sakura to a safe distance away. There was a loud explosion and Sakura turned her head to look where Naruto and Sasuke were in worry. Sai put her down on a large tree branch and Sakura strained her eyes to find any trace of her blond or dark haired teammates.

She relaxed when she felt their familiar chakra signatures coming towards their location. Once they showed up Sakura bonked them both on the head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

"I told you to retreat and you stayed, I am the captain of this mission if you forgot. Going against my direct command could suspend you from further missions, furthermore-"

Sai patted the top of her head.

"Hey, Ugly, why can't you just tell them that you were worried?"

Sakura turned and glared at Sai, keeping the worry out of her eyes.

"I planned on reprimanding them thoroughly before letting them know, you ruined my entire plan!"

She hugged Naruto and Sasuke until she saw Sai looking dejected a little ways off. Rolling her eyes, she opened her arms.

"Aw, what the hell, come here Sai, I was worried about you too."

The male smiled slightly and joined the group hug. Each male was thoroughly enjoying their hug from the pink female, who was just happy to have her boys safe in her arms again.

When they arrived in Konoha, Tsunade reprimanded them for not bringing back a prisoner to interrogate but that didn't last very long. Tsunade enveloped Sakura in a hug out of worry and glared the other people out of her office; she didn't like how those MEN took Sakura's time away from her.

* * *

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Whatever, it's not like you're any better."

Sasuke came running down the stairs with an empty cup of water in hand. Everyone stared at him as he refilled the water as if his life depended on it and disappeared back upstairs. Shaking their heads, they sat around, unsure of what to do. Sasuke soon joined them, having cared for Sakura's current needs.

"So, what do we do now?"

Naruto asked. He was picking at the arm of the couch that he was sitting on, utterly bored. Kakashi thought for a second.

"Alright, we're going to take care of Sakura so we need to make her something to eat. Yamato, I think you're the most capable of doing that, seeing as the last time Sasuke and Sai tried to cook, they set a pot of water on fire. Naruto can only cook ramen and I, well, let's just not go there right now."

Yamato looked at Kakashi like he grew three heads. The man had never cooked anything in his life, but, well, how hard could it be? All you had to do was add ingredients together and put it in a pan, there was nothing difficult about that, right? He walked to the kitchen, determined to make Sakura the best damn….wait….what was he supposed to cook her?

"Kakashi-taichou, what am I supposed to cook?"

Kakashi racked his mind for some kind of food but came up with nothing except ramen, damn Naruto. Surprisingly it was that same blond who answered the question.

"Chicken noodle soup, Sakura told me that it's the best food for a sick person. It's supposed to be easy to make, according to her."

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously, what if chicken noodle soup was, in fact, the exact wrong thing to feed a sickly person? This blond idiot was never right, why would he be now? No, they couldn't take any chances with Sakura's health, there was no way that he was buying what Naruto was saying.

"So, Dickless, how are we supposed to know that you're right?"

"Well, you can look it up in that book right there."

He replied to Sai's question, ignoring the usual insulting nickname. The dark haired teens turned their head to the book that Naruto indicated an found a book labeled, 'What to Feed a Sick Person 101 for Dummies®'.

Sai grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, searching for chicken noodle soup so as to check its ranking. Sasuke stood over his shoulder while he flipped the pages.

"Holy shit, Dickless is right; it's ranked the best thing to give a sick person. Never thought the day would come when Dickless was actually right, maybe Sasuke will actually start singing or something now."

Sasuke glared at his twin like teammate.

"Over my dead body."

Sai smirked, toying with the idea.

"That can be arranged."

Kakashi stepped in-between the two males.

"No bloodshed in Sakura's house. Yamato, make some chicken noodle soup, Sasuke and Sai, opposite chairs, now."

"Hai."

Yamato disappeared into the kitchen to make the best goddamn chicken noodle soup that Sakura had ever tasted.

Kakashi looked around Sakura's house and found it to be surprisingly messy. She must be getting more hours at the hospital which would explain her sickness.

"Sai and Sasuke, clean up Sakura's house."

"Why should we clean up Ugly's house?"

"Sakura likes a clean house, if she sees how dirty her house is, she'll go insane."

"Alright, let's go Bastard."

"Hn."

Kakashi turned to Naruto, trying to figure out something for the jinchūriki to do.

"Let's see, Naruto you can-"

"SOMEONE GET UP HERE NOW!"

Naruto ran up the stairs, Kakashi following closely behind him. They opened the door.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura made a pleading puppy face. Naruto resisted the urge to glomp her and Kakashi looked away, that face was cuter than any face in Icha Icha Paradise.

"Can you get me a Mr. CuddleMcFurryCuddleO'cutsie bear with changeable fur?"

The blond scratched his head. He had never heard of such a bear before in his life.

"Um, what is a Mr. McFurryCuddlecut bear with changeable fur?"

The kunoichi sat up in bed. Her eyes shined and she looked up, with her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Mr. CUDDLEMcFurryCuddleO'cutSIE bear with changeable fur, is an adorable bear that I've wanted since I was little. He's the cuddliest, cutest, furriest, little bear in the entire world. You can change his fur color whenever you want, it's the best bear ever made! It's the perfect addition to my stuffed animal collection."

"I think you should just get some rest and we'll get your little bear after you're all better."

Kakashi said, trying to ease the pinkette back into her bed. Sakura glared at him.

'_Note to self, never make Sakura angry, ever.'_

"'Little bear'? 'Little bear'?! This is not just some 'Little bear'! I WANT THIS GODDAMN BEAR, AND I WANT IT NOW!"

Sakura had actually gotten up and grabbed Kakashi's collar, screaming in his face. Kakashi was getting worried, how long could she last like this? She collapsed back on her bed and fell right back asleep. He ushered Naruto out of the room.

"Go get Sakura that bear."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, where do I get it?"

"I don't know, just go and get it for her, can't you see she needs it?!"

He replied, actually raising his voice. Naruto ran straight out of the door towards the toy store in the center of town. Kakashi sighed and walked back to Sakura's room. He sat on her bedside and played with her hair until he fell asleep, tired from ordering the other people around.

* * *

Naruto ran into the toy store and began looking for the Mr. CuddleMcFurryCuddleO'cutsie bear with changeable fur. After a few minutes of looking, he was unsuccessful in his endeavors. Walking to the cashier he politely asked, with a hint of urgency.

"Do you know where I can find a Mr. CuddleMcFurryCuddleO'cutsie bear with changeable fur?"

"I'm sorry, that man right there just took the last one."

She replied, pointing to a dark haired man. Naruto thanked her and ran after the man.

"Excuse me, excuse me sir?"

The man stopped and turned to face Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Can I please have that Mr. CuddleMcFurryCuddleO'cutsie bear with changeable fur? I can pay you for it right now if you like."

The man shook his head, already starting to walk away from Naruto.

"Sorry, I can't, I need this to complete my Mr. CuddleMcFurryCuddleO'cutsie bear collection. I have the entire series except for the changeable fur one."

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

"I need that bear now."

"Sorry, no can do."

They glared at each other. The man smirked.

"Fine, if you can beat me in a competition then I'll give you the bear."

"No problem."

~O~Contest: Ramen Eating! ~O~

The man, whom introduced himself as Kenji, sat next to Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Lee was there, as both commentator and judge.

"Ready, set, go! Oh, looks like Kenji is in the lead, he's already halfway done with his bowl! But here comes Naruto, quickly gaining on Kenji! Oh, what's this? They've both slowed down, looks like Teuchi has given them some of his special super spicy kimchi ramen! What will they do now? That ramen is rumored to even turn away Chouji!

Oh, looks like they're plowing through, what youthfulness! And we're nearing the end here; they're both slowing down at 20 bowls! It looks like this is going to be a close one….and the winner is…..NARUTO WITH A LAST SLURP! Naruto has won the legendary Mr. CuddleMcFurryCuddleO'cutsie bear with changeable fur! It's the best bear in this entire world, congratulations Naruto, you certainly deserve it. Well, that's all for today folks, the sexy green beast of Konoha is signing out!"

Naruto sat back in his seat, stuffed, this man could hold his own. Kenji handed the bear to Naruto, smiling.

"Here's your bear, you deserve it. If you ever want to have another ramen eating competition, I'm available. I've never seen someone who could out eat me in ramen."

He took the bear examining it for any blemishes. Finding none, he smiled his signature smile at Kenji.

"Heh, you better be prepared to fulfill your offer!"

They shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

Yamato was in the kitchen staring at the pot of…..stuff that he had made. He followed the recipe for chicken noodle soup but figured if he set the flame to high, instead of low, then it would only have to be on there for 5 minutes instead of 20. Turns out, carrots char when heated to quickly, oops. He also confused sugar for salt, making it taste sweet.

Examining his cutting job, he found it to be horrible. The onions were looked like they were mutilated, along with every other vegetable in the soup. Good thing he forgot to add the chicken or he would be unable to try again.

He was about to give up on this entire cooking thing. It was way harder than it looked, everything had to be done meticulously, and there was no way that he could do something this complicated on his first try. He walked away from the stove, making sure to turn it off before doing so.

A sick Sakura flashed through his mind and he clenched his fists. No, he had to make this soup, it was for his Sakura. He turned around and got out the ingredients again, glaring at them. If he could do S-rank missions then he can make some stupid chicken noodle soup.

~O~ It's Iron Chef Konoha ~O~

Go! Yamato has thrown the vegetables in the air and sliced them with his kunai, and he caught them in the pot of water, the crowd is in awe with his fantastic skill. Oh, what's this? He's using a fire jutsu to heat it up, how ingenius! He's added the chicken to the soup and brought the entire concoction to a boil! Look at the control over that fire jutsu, simply amazing, the crowd has not stopped cheering!

Looks like he's done, time for the finishing touches. How is he going to put the soup in the bowl? Oh, a water jutsu! It's so artful, the ladies here are screaming! He's accompanying the soup with a glass of orange juice, what a perfect combination. What do the judges say about this? Look at that, it's a perfect score of 10 across the board! Yamato has won!

Yamato looked at his work, pleased. This was going to be the best goddamn soup that Sakura had ever tasted. He put it on a tray, along with the orange juice, which he read was also good due to high amounts of vitamin C, and some medicine Kakashi had told him to give to Sakura. Pushing open Sakura's door, he found her sound asleep. He nudged her awake, not noticing Kakashi.

She sat up and Yamato gave her the pills and cough syrup. Taking them dutifully, she rolled over and went back to sleep. Yamato was debating whether or not to wake her up to eat her soup. He decided against it, he would just wait until she woke up to give it to her. Sitting down on the opposite side that Kakashi had sat down on, he took her hand in his, gently rubbing it in a soothing fashion. He soon fell asleep, forgetting about his soup.

* * *

Naruto burst through the front door and ran up to Sakura's room. He gently opened it and was mad to find both Yamato and Kakashi in Sakura's bed. He put the carefully won bear above Sakura's head and looked at the group of people. Yamato and Kakashi were on either side of Sakura, each one holding one of her hands. He decided that waking them up would be impossible and shrugged his shoulders. Climbing in, he nudged Yamato in the side until he rolled over, leaving enough room for him to lie down next to Sakura.

Yawning, he realized how tired he was. Eating all of that ramen, that must be it. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Sai and Sasuke were in the dining room, unsuccessfully cleaning. They had been there for over an hour and it still looked just as messy as when they started. Sai put down the duster he was holding and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Bastard, let's stop. We're not getting anywhere."

Sasuke put down the mop he was holding. He had been trying to get some stain out of the linoleum floor for the past half hour and it refused to budge.

"We have to clean."

"Yeah, well, you better think of a better way of cleaning."

"Why do I have to do all the work?"

"You do all the work? I've been working for the past hour while you were lounging around, looking at Sakura's photo albums!"

"Working for the past hour? You stopped for at least twenty minutes when you found a little craft that Sakura made when she was six!"

"Oh, yeah, right. You know that was you who did that, don't go blaming me for your suckiness."

"You're the sucky one! You couldn't do a decent dusting job if your life depended on it!"

"What about your mopping job? I know you've been working on that stupid stain for the past half hour! I could do a better job than you, in fact, I could clean this entire house before you could!"

"Oh, you want to be on that Sai?!"

"You bet your pretty face I do!"

"Fine, first one to clean their entire side of the house wins, no interfering with the other person's cleaning job either."

"Bring it on chicken ass."

~O~ Konoha's cleaning competition ~O~

And there they go folks. Looks like they're both making clones and dividing the work between them. Sai has set to cleaning his side, using special, Dust away!™ brand dusting cleaner. Look at that, it's working wonders, all that dust is disappearing right before our eyes! Let's check the opposing side.

Sasuke is also off to a fantastic start! He's using, Stain Off with a Zap!™ to mop the stains on the floor away. Looks like they both know what they're doing, I can't wait to see who wins this! It's drawing to a close and the winner is…….neither! It's a tie between the both of them! Congratulations, see you in the next episode of Konoha's cleaning competition!

Sai and Sasuke were leaning against the wall, exhausted from all the cleaning they had just done. Realizing how quiet it was, they started to get suspicious. Naruto was there for christ's sake, there was no way it was going to be quiet with him there.

After searching the entire first floor and finding nothing except the charred remains of what might have been chicken noodle soup, it you had an active imagination, they headed upstairs. Making a beeline for Sakura's room, they opened the door and saw their entire team sleeping in Sakura's bed.

Looking at each other and shrugging, they joined in on the giant sleepover, thankful that Sakura had a custom sized bed that basically took up her entire room. They both quickly fell asleep, on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Sakura awoke from her dream at the start of a new day. Not feeling like getting up, she cuddled closer to the warmth that was surrounding her. Wait, why was the warmth breathing? She cracked open her eye and was face to face with Naruto's sleeping face. She blushed and turned her head only to come face to face with Kakashi.

She lifted her head and looked around her bed. Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato were in her bed, sleeping. Sighing, she let her head fall back down onto her pillow. It wasn't like she was displeased, nothing like that.

The pinkette resisted the urge to look at one of _her_ boy's faces and kiss them, opting instead to look at the ceiling. Yes, _her_ boys. She had fallen for them, fallen hard. She was secretly pleased of the overprotective attitude they had for her, not that she would ever let them know. No, that would cause too much conflict within her team. The last time she had displayed her affection the team had been in complete disarray. There was constant fighting that finally stopped after she yelled at them and threatened that she would never talk to them again.

Not that she would be able to keep that threat. One look at Naruto's pleading face was enough to turn her insides to mush. Though, it seemed like they had gotten it under control. They would never have done something like this before she yelled at them. Maybe, she would be allowed to love them all, there was no way that she would be able to choose between the four of them. Yes, she would finally make her feelings known and they would live together.

She snuggled back into the blankets; there would be no yelling at them for being perverted today. She owed them big time for this, and she wanted to spend time with her team and Tsunade had given the entire week off. Smiling, she kissed both Naruto's and Kakashi's cheeks lightly. Sensing her, they wrapped their arms around her waist. She drifted off into a slumber, completely content with her boys. There were good times to come.

* * *

38.8 degrees Celsius: approximately 102 degrees Fahrenheit

* * *

A/N: Done! Oh, I have an announcement! I'm looking for a beta reader! If you would like to become my beta or know someone who would be a good beta, please message me. Review if you would please, I'm setting my poll back to zero so go and vote on that! See you next time, ja ne!

P.S. Don't try that chicken noodle soup recipe, it wouldn't make a very good soup.

High Summoner Sakura


End file.
